


because

by vitrine (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons were simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because

“Because I love you”— 

are the words Sora would say whenever the guilt became too heavy on Riku’s shoulders. When redemption still felt necessary and yet out of reach. When Riku couldn’t think of one reason why Sora would want to stay by his side or trust him blindly.

“Because I love you”— 

are the words Riku told Sora, when the younger boy’s eyes turned a shade of gold. When darkness seeped through Sora’s pores. When Sora’s entire being was taken over and no one could find a reason for why Riku would sacrifice himself to bring Sora back. 

"Because I love you"—

was enough.


End file.
